Engaged?
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: The Puffs and Ruffs are 8 years old! Mojo gets engaged, Boomer learns what engaged means. Boomer wants to get engaged...bad at summaries haha BubblesXBoomer


"Boys come down here! I have some exciting news!" said Mojo. He had his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman.

The woman had blonde hair that was curled and went to her shoulders. Her face was beyond gorgeous! She had a light shade of blue eyes that shined like a pool of sparkling water. The woman had a lot of class as well, she had an elegant and fancy touch to her. She had on a light pink hat that had a white flower on it and was made of fake straw. She had on a light pink skirt that went to her knees and a white button up shirt tucked into it. She also had a mini pink jacket on and white pumps. She looked classy and beautiful…I wonder what she is doing with Mojo?

"What do you want old man?" asked Brick rudely

"Behave!" shouted Mojo angrily

"Shouting only makes everything worse dear" said the woman politely

"Hey Kendra! Nice to see you again" said Brick, he winked at her

"Hey babe, you know it's awfully hot in here, you can undress so you feel more comfortable" said Butch, his eyes twinkling with hope she would

Kendra giggled "Now now Butchie dear, your only 8 you shouldn't be talking like that"

Mojo glared at Butch "Pervert!"

"Hey I'm just a little boy, I'm curious" Butch stuck out his tongue and glared at Mojo

Mojo felt his anger rise but calmed down when Kendra petted his oversized head and said "Shh, let's just tell them the good news"

"AHHH YES!" said Mojo happily "Well boys me and Kendra-"

Kendra cut him off "WE'RE ENGAGED!" she shouted joyfully and shoved her hand in there faces, showing off her engagement ring.

"Yo, yo, yo" said Brick, Kendra didn't stop she continued to show off her ring, Brick growled and screamed "YO!"

Everyone turned to him "Yes?"

"What do you mean engaged?" asked Brick

"Duh! They mean like engaged in combat…fighting!" said Butch

Kendra laughed "No Butch, it means we are going to get married!"

Brick and Butch blinked and looked at each other, Brick glared at the couple and said calmly yet harshly "So you mean to tell me, you pulled me away from our video game when I was winning just so you guys could tell me your engaged?"

Kendra nodded "Yes, aren't you happy?"

"I could care less!" said Brick angrily "I'm gonna go play my game again, don't call me down until you have some real news to tell me!"

Butch and Brick flew up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door. Kendra sighed and Mojo hugged her "I can sense their happiness"

"Maybe they just don't want me as a mom" said Kendra, suddenly she felt a tug on her skirt, she looked down and smiled at Boomer "Yes?"

"Umm, I'm confused"

"About what sweaty?" asked Kendra kindly

Boomer looked at the ground and played with his feet "Well I don't get what you mean when you say your engaged, Butch said engaged in fighting so…"

Kendra smiled and laughed "No Boomer, engaged means something way more meaningful than fighting" Boomer blinked and listened

"It's when a man gives a woman a ring and then they get married later" said Mojo

"Why a ring?" asked Boomer

Kendra smiled and looked at her ring "The ring symbolizes a man and woman's love for each other, in this case a monkey and a woman's love for each other"

"It also shows ownership" added Mojo

"Ownership?" said Kendra and Boomer questioningly

"Well it shows she is taken and no other man can have her and no other monkey can have her, it also shows she loves me and doesn't want to be with anybody else but me" explained Mojo

Kendra grinned and hugged Mojo, she kissed his forehead and said "I love you"

Boomer nodded "Oh so engaged means when a man or monkey asks a woman to marry them, they give the girl a ring and that means she belongs to you and nobody else can have her, it also shows that the man or monkey and woman love each other very much and want to be together forever"

Kendra and Mojo smiled "Basically"

"So that means she can't borrow any other guy's crayons but mine?" asked Boomer

Kendra smiled "Yup"

Boomer smiled and said happily "Ok thanks!" He was about to run out but stopped "Oh and don't worry Kendra, we would like you as a mom, I just don't understand why you want to marry Mojo"

Mojo growled and shouted "GET OUT!"

Boomer zipped out of the room and left Kendra and Mojo "I wonder why he was so eager to find out what engaged means?" asked Kendra

Mojo shrugged "He is weird"

The next day…

Boomer, Brick and Butch were playing at the park. Boomer was sliding down a slide, Butch was climbing a miniature rock wall and Brick was standing at the very top of the jungle gym watching over the rest of the playground.

The Powerpuff girls arrived at the park and were about to run onto the jungle gym but stopped when they heard a voice scream "HALT!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked up and glared at Brick "What?"

"This is our jungle gym and your not allowed on it" said Brick meanly

"Who said it was yours?" asked Buttercup angrily

"Me, I was here first therefore I am the commander of this jungle gym"

"Oh is that so?" asked Blossom

"Yeah it's so!" Brick hissed

"Well who's gonna stop me from playing on it?" asked Buttercup smugly

"ME!" shouted Butch and he attacked Buttercup from her side. The two greens fell to the ground with a thud and started to punch and kick.

Brick and Blossom started to join in combat soon after the greens. Bubbles was swinging peacefully on the swing totally oblivious of the fight between her sisters and the Rowdyruff boys. Boomer looked over and smiled when he saw Bubbles, he looked at his brothers then back at her. Boomer sprinted, then started to fly, he crashed into Bubbles and they were flung back almost fifty feet!

Bubbles screamed in shock and pushed Boomer off of her when they landed on the hard ground "What was that for?!" asked Bubbles angrily, she stood up and wiped the dirt off of her dress "I wasn't even on your jungle gym!"

"I know" said Boomer he continued to sit on the ground

Bubbles glared at Boomer "Then why did you attack me?!"

"Because I needed to get you away from my brothers" said Boomer

Bubbles expression turned into a confused one "So were you trying to save me?"

"No" said Boomer, he stood up and wiped the dirt off of him "I want to give you something"

Bubbles stood motionless "Umm…"

Boomer reached his hand in his pocket and pulled a piece of metal that was formed in the shape of a ring"Here"

Bubbles took the ring and studied it "What is this?"

"It's an engagement ring" said Boomer

"Engagement ring?"

"Yeah, you know it will show we're engaged"

"Engaged in what?" asked Bubbles

"Engaged to be married someday"

Bubbles looked at Boomer confused "Married?"

"Yeah, please tell me you know what marriage is"

Bubbles glared a Boomer for a moment and said "Of course I know what marriage is!" then she looked at him and asked quietly "But why would you want to marry me?"

Boomer shrugged "Your kinda cute"

Bubbles blushed "I'm cute?"

Boomer nodded "Yeah so put the ring on"

Bubbles shook her head "We're enemies"

"So?"

"So my sisters wouldn't allow me to marry you"

"Oh…" Boomer sighed

Bubbles looked down at the ring and slipped it onto her finger, she smiled and looked at it happily "It's pretty"

Boomer looked at the ring on her and smiled "I made it myself"

"Out of what?" asked Bubbles curiously

"Metal I found outside of Mojo's house"

Bubbles giggled "When we get older you better buy me a nice ring, not steal but BUY me a ring"

Boomer laughed "Hey that ring was made from the heart"

"You have a heart?" asked Bubbles jokingly

Boomer pushed her gently "Of course I do! I mean I must something in my chest is thumping...maybe it's my liver...or my kidney" Boomer started to think hard "Umm..."

Bubbles smiled and looked at the ring again "Thanks"

Boomer snapped out of his thoughts and nodded "Remember that ring means you are mine only"

"Ok"

"Don't borrow any other boy's crayons" said Boomer strictly

Bubbles nodded "Ok"

"Ok, so now we're engaged"

"Can we kiss?" asked Bubbles

Boomer thought for a second and remembered how Kendra and Mojo kissed "Ok" said Boomer and he leaned in and kissed Bubbles on the cheek, he also remembered what Kendra said to Mojo "I love you"

Bubbles eyes started to sparkle and she had the biggest grin on her face "I love you too!"

Boomer grabbed Bubbles hand and they walked back laughing and talking with each other

"BOOMER WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A PUFF?" asked Butch angrily

"BUBBLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH AN UGLY RUFF?" asked Buttercup angrily

Boomer winked at Bubbles and spun her around and threw her into the air "I was giving her a sneak attack!"

Bubbles smiled and then said in her fake mean voice "TAKE THIS MEANIE!" she shot him with a lazar blast

Brick and Butch shrugged and smiled "Cool, let's get them!"

Buttercup didn't bother to question Boomer and Bubbles instead she went back to fighting Butch, Blossom started to fight Brick again. Bubbles and Boomer giggled to themselves and pretended to fight.

After a little while Brick was slammed against a bench and Butch was beat up bad, they growled and flew away in the air "LET'S GO BOOMER!"

"CHICKENS!" shouted Buttercup, waving her fist angrily in the air

Blossom smiled "Good job girls!" she turned to Bubbles who was admiring her ring "What's that?"

Bubbles looked up and smiled "Nothing"

Blossom gave her a questioning look but smiled and said "Ok"

Bubbles smiled "Well let's go home"

"Awww, I want to kick some more butt" said Buttercup sadly

"It's ok Buttercup, there's always tomorrow" said Blossom and they flew into the air

Bubbles followed after them, she looked at her ring again and smiled "I hope we fight the Ruffs tomorrow"

----------------------------------------------------

This was a oneshot! I hope you liked it! I know the ending wasn't that great but whatever. Also I know it is a little fluffy…ok very fluffy but I liked it! All my oneshots are overly fluffy


End file.
